ONCE UPON A HEROINE TIME
by Pinky Orange Chan
Summary: Once there was a hero of a nation who was blew back to the past to correct it and prevent the deaths of her love once. but she must face her greatest fears, can she encounter it with the new changes that follow her? FEMALE NARUTO STORY. dont like? dont read :3 ratings may change! please review ja
1. prolouge

**DEAR FANFICTION: HEY! IT'S ME PINKY ORANGE-CHAN!**

**Hey people! As you know! First story :D I hope you'll like it**

**Yes it is! Another time travel fan fiction ohhh! Don't judge! :(( hahaha kidding! It's summer so I want to make my own story too with my own idea I guess :PP**

**Well PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**This chapter contain around 3,800 words the story only if in total around 4,600 maybe if I'm correct. And for reader I'm SOOOOOO SORRY if this chapter seems short or long to you XD I did this for hmmmm lets see, around 4 hours and its god damn to late here :P well anyways please read my story and don't skip!**

**Warning : This story contains FEMALE Naruto. THIS IS A WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS FEMALE Naruto AND Kakashi PAIRING IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS , SLOW ROMANCE. RATINGS MAY CHANGE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!:P**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Note:**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'**kyuubi thinking'**

"SHOUTING"

"Normal talking"

( AUTHOR'S NOTE )

'_thoughts or thinking'_

'indication of word or something/one'

**-Change of pov or a location-**

*insert action to make the story funny, humorious or exciting I guess*

**Forgive me if there is some wrong grammar, spelling or something you don't like **

**I have no beta!**

**Okay! On with the story :))**

_**ONCE UPON A HEROIC TIME ~**_

"_I would probably prefer to regret and die,_

_Rather than die and regret"_

**Prologue**

_**~ Light Within The Dark ~**_

**Yami**…

The darkness that surrounds me seems eating me

Yami

I hate darkness makes me feel uncomfortable, alone, and Lonely.

Yami.

Yami..

The darkness that lives within me seems fading on my grasp...

Yami...

"**Everything will really fade away if you won't wake up you insolent human"** a dark voice whispers to me

That voice… it seems… familiar...

I open my eyes only for me to see a clear darkness that was when I pushed myself to sit up. Grasping my neck to breathe harshly as I came face to face with my beast

"Kurama" I said with wide eyes

"**Tch... everything's done for" **he spoke as those red slit eyes bore into me as I look at him confused

"What's done for?" I look around me only to find darkness

"**Wake up, and you'll eventually know what I'm talking about kit"** his voice... Somehow sounds… sad? But why? Kurama? Sad? I don't understand...

Obeying what the fox told me, I slowly slip into the world of consciousness only for me to feel bad… hurt? But I still don't understand…

Forcing my eyes to open, I got a tingly feeling as soon as the light burns out my eyes. It gave me a few minutes before gaining my clear eye sight. Carefully looking around me, all I can see was ruined smells by blood. What happen when I was unconscious?

Grabbing my head slightly as I feel pain coming from different parts of my body… Left arm… my head… my eyes… my right leg… my lungs… everything hurts even my heart…

I look closely beside me coming face to face with a silver hair… silver hair? There is only one person I know who wears a silver hair… my eyes widen in horror as realization hits me... _he_ died.. _He_ died for my sake… But here I am dying

If only... if only I still have another chance to tell him _those_ words before he... we die but I know that this chance won't come true. The war is done; the world can now have peace again.

A smile crept on my face as I slowly lift my bleeding hands, opening my palms as I gesture to somehow grabbing the sun. "It's finished" I whispered as I cough more blood.

How Ironic, here I thought, after this bloody war.. I will be living with _him_ and raise a family I never had.. happy somehow peacefully.. but I guess it won't never happen. My eyes darted on _his_ sleeping face, I slowly moved a finger to trace his lips and somehow I feel regret before dying..

Regret that I won't be able to fulfill both of our dreams.. regret that somehow I can't say those words again at him. I don't regret everything that happens today. But the only thing I've regret is dying without saying the things I want to say.

Darkness, the darkness that consumes me this day earlier seems to come back. Is this the feeling of dying? Lonely, somewhat relief and happy. I slowly slip to that unconsciousness and letting the dark consume me for once again.

"**How naïve you could be my jailor"** the dark voice once again whisper at me

"It's done Kurama, were free" I smile weakly at him as he growled and glare at me.

"**What's done and free if you regret things that shouldn't happen brat"**

An awkward silence filled the air around us as I breathe peacefully by any chance, I would be gone. In the world I happily lived with and be with my parents again, and with him again

"There's still a way" Said another unfamiliar voice, I Look behind me to see a man I've never seen before

"N-N-Nidaime hokage!?" I ask in full surprise as he chuckled and walk near Kurama

"Tell her Kyuubi" he said as he stand in front of the jail bar, I heard Kurama growl before speaking.

"**I can grant your unfulfilled wish"** somehow he whispers at me as I shot him a wide eyed look.

"**I can blow us back in the past, as the **_**others**_** chakra flows on you, it will be easy to blow us back.. but this time maybe earlier. Not on your own timeline but on your lovers timeline or maybe so. This is the only thing I can repay you I guess, living with you in the past 16 years, you made yourself worthy enough for me to do this" **he once again look at me with sad and serious red eye

"**But don't worry I won't leave you behind"** he shot me a foxy grin showing his ivory fangs. **"would you accept?"**

"But going back again, won't you be sad if all the things we've done will once again blown back from the beginning"

"**Nah! I would gladly watch and make that bastard pay again, oh well I do the watching you do the making"** he grin again

"But that would mean, making him see me again, making him loved me again"

"**It would be as easy as eating pie to you brat, you know him very well more than anyone else you know, it won't be that hard to reach his soft spot again. Think of it as a rare chance rarely given, be glad that I was willingly to give that chance to you. Think of it as a chance to save those you can't save again. Your parents, the sandaime, Itachi, Sasuke, him, you can save once again your important person even that pervert who died by spying a rarely strong enemy not that his stronger than me"** he grin again as I shot him a look thinking as my lungs slowly giving up. Maybe it's not as bad as I thought, going back again, seeing him again and being able to save them

Maybe going back will save Itachi-nii and Sasuke from the curse of hatred they seemed to past on. Saving Jiji from dying, Ero-senin from dying, my parents from dying, everyone from dying.. maybe… or maybe so there won't be another war if I go back. But can Kurama really can do it? I don't doubt him, but going back is a serious matter, one wrong move and we'll be finished by any chance

"C-Can you really do it?" I asked with a shaky voice as I shot him a look

"**Hmmm.. seems you doubt me a little brat..I can do it but it will cost me a lot, having two nine tails on one timeline will be hard, so maybe splitting it may be fair but giving you extra credit, your chakra will be fairly larger than the current jinchurikii on that time, having my brothers and sisters chakra on you helps you too, but I must tell you something"**

"What is it"

"**I maybe somehow, delete or remake your memory in order for you to fit on that timeline"**

:Y-you don't mean"

"**Come on brat, you'll know when you wake up again, now make me the deal or you die. Choose go back again or die here alone, or not so alone. Choose now kit **_**were**_** dying"**

"Fine! I go back.. you're with me anyways" I smile as I reach out my fist on him again for him to bump

"There's also going to be some change" Nidaime hokage says as he look at me in serious eyes.

"Now that you've said yes, you'll become my Legacy" he said as I took in what he says.. Legacy…. Legacy…

"W-What! Me?! Your Legacy!" I ask dumbfounded

"Yes, we don't have enough time, we'll meet again soon" he says as he disappear out of nowhere.

"**Close your eyes, you'll be better again"**

Following the voice command, I close my eyes as once again darkness eats me alive, feeling nothing like air..

"**Forgive me kit, but I need to change some of your memories after all it's for the best"** Kurama the kyuubi said as he smile sadly and began extracting some of his siblings chakra and his own chakra to form a dimensional gate.

Transforming himself to a chibi fox, along with his red fur, hiding his other tails, with his slit red eyes, he walk closely to his blonde companion and somewhat lick her forehead for a red light to glow.

Letting out two of his large tail, he softly lift the blonde girl as he throw themselves in the dimensional gate.

"**This time kit, you won't be completely alone, as that kid gave you a very useful gift.. and that bastardic idiots too you're not completely alone"**

After jumping on the dimensional gate, everything went dark for the two of them

**22 years back in the past later**

**Early summer, border near konoha and suna**

Huh? What am I doing just now? WH-where am I? M-maybe just maybe if I open my eyes just now… I'll remember everything, but, my body feels heavy.

Slowly opening the eyes that seems to be fluttery shut for almost felt like a hundred years. Finally having the strength to open my eyes slowly, a small portion of light blind me. I wait for a matter of time to get use of the blinding light to fully open my eyes.

I look around me, not utterly familiar of where exactly I reside, there's a small lake at my right, I am actually laying on the grass trying to move an inch, my body feels so heavy it's almost like it has been sleeping for a century or so.

Having the right strength to move, I slowly sit up, clutching my throbbing head that seems to be hit by a large boulder I take notice of my surroundings.

It was near konoha, a way up to suna.

Standing, I clutch something at my right hand and felt a cold metal meet with my palm. I look down to see a katana, tilting my head I don't remember having a katana before.

Walking with my weak, sloppy body, something felt different. I feel like I'm too small for my liking. I walk closer to the pond to take a better look. Looking at a small blond blue eyed child I feel frustrated yet confuse. Kurama turned me into a 4, no almost 5 years old kid, how can I be able to accomplished something having such a small not only that but a fragile body?!

I have a Blonde hair that turn somehow to a silvery white one… weird.. I look into my eyes, somehow my right eye turns Red… weird again, then my eyes widen in realization. I am a Senju in this timeline, a legacy, the second hokage's legacy… I can't believe it!

Deciding to go to konoha, going back to my home, I walk to its direction, not after a few minutes I heard someone's running step heading towards my direction, I grip the katana hard, If ever someone ambush me right now it's better to be ready than suffer later.

"There she is" an unfamiliar voice said still jumping on the trees

"Get it before she gets away" a second unfamiliar follow

"Kill her, boss only wants what she have nothing more" the third frustrating voice follow back

Not until then, three unfamiliar figure stop right in front of me, I took notice of their appearance, a forehead plate with no country symbolizing on it, must be a rouge ninja or a bandit, my hold on the katana tighten as one dash forward me

"Come on kid, give it before you'll get hurt" the one who dash at me says before he aims to grab something.

'_what do they need? What do they want from me?'_ I thought

Moving aimlessly, I swung the katana right in his chest having a fatal damage, blood splash among us covering my almost rag dress and my face.

"You goddamn child!" the second one dash at me with kunai at hands

I move according my head says, I duck right under him aimlessly stuck my sword at the air as it hits the rouge ninja's stomach, splashing his blood at my blonde hair.

"YOU! Just give me that goddamn sword or you'll die!" the last one said throwing kunai and shurikens at me.

Using the sword to block it, my wobbly legs runs to his direction, slashing his head off, panting hard I run continuously to the direction of konoha, I didn't think that killing this bandit would take up so much for a little kid's body. My body must be reacting according to its age.

Using the trees as a support, I still walk to the direction of konoha, I'm not that far away only around 300 meters more, my small body can't take it as I almost slump down at the ground.

The sound of running and jumping made my heart beats fast and my eyes to stay awake. I resume running fast, by kami-sama's sake, someone in good heaven help me! I'm still recovering my chakra from the sudden force I felt before everything here turns black.

** -Tobirama Senju's Pov"**

If you don't know me yet, I'm the second hokage, and yes I'm the brother of the shondaime *smiles* I wasn't supposed to be summoned in the story but well *shrugs* the author wants a twist *wink* I'm here to be one of the major changes that Naru will Encounter

Hey! Wait if you think I'm old, yeah well maybe, but my body is still hot and I'm still handsome *winks again* but I too don't know that *shrugs*

Well back to the story.

I was waiting for Naruto at a certain location a sneaky fox told me before I disappear out of nowhere before the 'summoning ceremony' began.

Currently, in this timeline she is my daughter and I'm her father. Confusing isn't it? Well me too *cough* anyways, I saw my daughter running through the forest, I was about to rescue her from the bandits before they hurt my 'child' but seeing how she aimlessly and innocently killed the enemies using my blade 'the raikiri' the katana she's holding.

Whoa!? Hey hey hey! Wait that's in konoha, what that sword doing out there? *growl* that sneaky Fox!

She's panting there, after a few more minutes I walk to her but before I reach to her she collapse on the land. Chakra exhaustion

I used a henge, a one that's too reasonable.

Well I need to henge, who will not freak out? I will walk into konoha being the nidaime hokage, they'll kill me ofcourse!

I henged into a blonde hair man, tan skin, blue eyes wearing a simple civilian dress (turn tobirama in to minato and let him wear a civilian dress XD)

Back onto topic.

I carry her on our way to konoha.

She's the hero on the prophecy.

The incarnation of the great sage of the sixth path

The savoir of our world

But honestly, even the Strongest fail, I still remember the fight between Madara and how our history was pasts down generation by generation.

"State your name and your business" said a jounin, we are now currently at the gates of konoha no sato

"I am Hoshi, a simple wood carver, and this is my daughter Amber, we are ambushed by some bandits and kidnapped my daughter after they hurt her and took all our belongings, we are near konoha that's why we plan to have some medical attention for my daughter" I stated just like a normal civilian

"Go in" said the jounin

Taking a look on my surroundings, somehow it changes for the good.

Supposedly going to the hospital like I told the guards, I walk to the hokage tower, where my old student Sarutobi Hiruzen is currently sitting at.

When I reach the tower, no I mean when I sneak at the tower, I immediately walk to the hokage's office. I didn't knock or anything I just open the door, still carrying Naruto in my arms.

I saw Sarutobi working on the paper works my brother used to hate, I smile at the memory but my little happy gathering inside my mind was interrupted when Sarutobi look at me, before he call the guards I spoke first

"It's been a while Sarutobi" I said in a warm voice

"Who are you!?" he ask defensively as he look at me warily

"Mah, I'm hurt you don't recognize me anymore" I said as I lay down Naru on the sofa

"I demand to answer the question who are you!?" he ask now angrily. Oohhhh getting old now Sarutobi-chan *chuckles* oh! I forgot I'm in a henge that's why

"Kai" I did the hand sign, smoke surrounds the area as my blonde hair turns silvery white, the blue eyes turn into the color of amber as 3 red lined appeared on my face, the tan skin became White, not pale white like the Uchiha, a complex one. And the civilian dress turns into the Blue armor I used to use when I was at my time

"It's been a while Sarutobi" I smiles as he looked at me gnawingly

"S-Sensei? H-How come your alive? W-who? W-what the hell in this world is going on!?" he ask in a seriously fast question that I cant even catch up

"Whoah whoah! Slow down there little one" I chuckled as I sit on the sofa bringing Naruto's head on my lap

"Who is the young one?" he ask curiously

"My daughter" I said as if it's the easiest word I can say

"D-Daughter? Sensei! W-why are you here? I demand on explanation!" he said almost angrily

"Even I don't know" I sighed I need to explain

"You must sit back this is a long story"

(( hey, I wont make it as a flash back I'll just let this character make the explanation as if they're talking I'm not really good at different scenes ^_^))

He nod to me stating I should begin.

"I was summoned by Orochimaru, no. we are summoned" I stated first

"Wait. What? WE? Summoned? Why?" Hiruzen ask curiously

"Were dead and he used one of my techniques, the Edo tensei"

"Dead?! I Died?" he freaks out

"Well do you want me to continue or not?

"Go on"

"As I was saying, we are revived, it was in the middle of war, the fourth great shinobi war. The one we are fighting was Uchiha Madara, the time he defeated us, I thought I was going to disappear but I was wrong, I was summoned In a cage where the kyuubi was held. He talked to me about rebirth and revival, at first I was confused but then we watched this girl *indicates Naruto* fighting out there in the battlefield never giving up until her final call, supposedly it was the end of the world, but be being summoned to kyuubi we made a deal" I look at him letting him absorb all the information I said

"What deal?" he ask

"I am getting to that. As I was saying, we made a deal that I will help him to the revival rebirth ceremony to this little girl in exchange of anything I wish, and ofcourse! I help him it's our last hope and chance, and the wish, I demanded that she'll be the greatest legacy ever existed and here we are Boossssh! Talking to you" I said statedly as Naruto was waking up

"Wait, she's also from the future? Wha-.. from the future? For real?" he ask so loudly as we heard a groan

"Wake up sleepy head" I whispered as she looked at me

A gasp. Then she sits up

"N-N-Nidaime!" Naru said in full of surprise then she looked at Sarutobi

"Jiji! Your alive!" she glomps the poor old man then hug him to death

*cough* "Naru call me father this time" I said as she giggles then let go of Sarutobi

"Wait you know me?" Sarutobi ask the young one

"of course! You're the one who protects me when I was still a leech gramps" she grins

*coughs* "Stop of this reunion" I said in a serious tone, my chakra is fading away and I know my time is nearly up.

"Naru." I motioned her to come to me as she walk slowly.

"Yes, father?" she hesitated before speaking. Father, this feeling I didn't feel before, becoming a father, made me smile

"I'm almost up, here I'll let you have this" I took out a necklace my brother used to have, well we both have the same necklace

"Always wear this, reminding you that this time I'm your father and you're my legacy, you will encounter a hard time. expect everything will change now that you're in a different timeline" I said as I wear the necklace on her and kiss her forehead

"I'll visit you sometimes, you're my one and only daughter, I love you Naruto" I smile as she hugged me, I felt that she's crying, well I cant blame her she's a four after all the scene I can see is a father leaving his four year old daughter going to a deadly mission.

"I love you too dad" Naru said the kissed my cheeks

"Sarutobi" I look at him seriously in the eye

"Yes sensei?" he gulped, *laughs* even he's old he still fear his old sensei *sighs* I miss the old days

"Take care of my daughter, don't get her hurt, and give her all the things I've left before in the time she knows what she does, after all she's my daughter" I smirk at him.

"Now Naru, be a little good girl and do the mission, kyuu-chan will talk to you soon okay?" I said as she mumble a 'kay' yawning and fell asleep.

"Have also a blood test and chakra text on her, I'm completely sure that she's not my own. I mean my pure legacy, I have a feeling that kyuubi made some alternation on her blood stream, chakra stream and gene. I look forward to you taking care of her Sarutobi, she's Humanities last hope" I said before leaving not after leaving a kiss on my daughters forehead again

"But where are you going sensei?" Hiruzen ask

"I'll take care some of the things maybe." I said opening the door

"Oh! And Sarutobi, she has the raikiri, let her find the twin of the blade, let the konoha know that the nidaime hokage left a legacy" I said in a smirk "I don't mind you playing mind games on your citizens" I added then leave

"I will take care of her sensei" Sarutobi whispers as he carried the little girl and call his guards

"Prepare the Tower's main room and call a personal medic and Inaba" Sarutobi demanded as one of the anbu, 'wolf' carry Naru out of the current hokage's arm

"What of the sudden call hokage-sama? And who is this?" wolf, the third hokage's personal anbu ask

"I'll Explain in a matter of time Wolf, get the princess on the room" he demanded as he follow wolf to make sure Naru is safe

'_Hime?'_ thought wolf as he shook it. The hokage will explain to them later

After seeing their little gathering, trusting Sarutobi, I look at the fox besides me

"I mark your promise to me kyuubi" I growled as the sneaky fox smirked

"Don't worry Great Nidaime hokage, you'll remain in the shadows to watch your Oh great heroic daughter do her thing"

"Don't leave her kyuubi"

"You don't need to tell me, I don't plan on leaving her though, after all _she's my kit"_ he smirked again

"Fine I'll take my leave" before leaving I watch the small scene where they treating Naru-chan the most special treasure of the village.

**** To be continued ****

**Authors little scene :D**

**Tobirama: that's it!? I left! *cries in the corner***

**Me: hey! Your acting unhokage like! Don't you agree Naru-chan?**

**Naru: uhm, yea! Why did you turn me to a child _**

**ME: to make things cute :3 **

**Nidaime and Naru: whatever make sure this story is worth reading!**

**ME: fine fine! I'll do my best :D**

***little review***

**Nidaime – second **

**Raikiri – the lightning sword nidaime owns**

**Twin blade: in this fic I'm planning to make a twin blade that never exist :P**

**Hoshi – means star well that came on my mind, I cant really think of a name to be alibi then hoshi from arakawa under the bridge came into my mind so I used it**

**Amber – it came to my mind about the eye color Red, and I was watching "sopihia the first" and amber is a step sister there ^_^**

**Inaba: I got that name watching "cuticle dectective inaba" well in this fic, inaba is a yamanaka, inoichi's father, I just guess that inoichi is too young to be the mind master reader now so I'll make some changes for good. Don't be mad**

**As for the personal guard 'wolf' well, I don't know if HE is in anbu or not but I want the third hokage have someone to trust on so I made HIM the personal guard. You'll know HIM soon enough**

**As for the other characters, they'll show up later -_- I'm just explaining don't be mad**

**The Necklace Tobirama gave to naru: the one Tsunade gave Naruto after losing their bet.**

**To Naru's personal character look: well you'll know in the succeeding chapters why Naru have a blonde and silvery hair as well as cerulean and crimson eyes**

**As for the gene blah blah blah: you'll know, uhm maybe in chapter 3 the origin of Naruto :P**

**AS for the "she's Humanities last hope" I remember that line form the movie "wreck it ralph" from the dynamite gal felix said I was a game I guess the game called was "Hero or something?" that's their line "WE ARE HUMANITIES LAST HOPE" as they kill cybugs :P**

**And for more info keep reading please! I need a fuel up and inspiration :D I'll try to update as fast as I can if I can get a review or two or more :))**

**Review's are love and fuels :P**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**SEE YAH SOON!**

**Pinky Orange Chan**


	2. Chapter1

**HEY! YO! IT'S ME AGAIN ^_^**

**It's been a week ne? Tehehehe sorry for the late update ^_^v**

**I'm really really really sorry :(**

**So far I got your reviews and I thank you all for that**

**Special thanks to:**

**KUMOnoHITO: thank you for reminding me that ^_^ I really appreciate it**

**Diya-chan: sissy! Thank you and yes you are the first to review thank youuu :))**

**Thunderclaw03: another chapter ^_^ thank you for reviewing :))**

** : thank you :) I just made tobirama a bit weird since I don't want the whole story to be tense :)) anyways I'll make one for your pending request ;)**

**GHINGHAN: hey! Thanks for the help :))**

**Guest AHA: thank you :))**

**Zarek09: I'll try if I can :) thanks for reviewing**

**Yukihime88: thank you for your review :) I hope you stay tune :)**

**Minerbbi: yes ^_^ "she's my kit anyways" hehe anyways thank you for that review :)**

**Giuliaze: thank you and ill let that trouble come thank you anyways :)**

**A little correction please!**

**I had a mistake when writing the story**

**1****st**** the title it should be "**_**once upon a heroine time"**_

**The sword should be RAIKEN for the "raijin no ken" and me I kept writing RAIKIRI since Kakashi's been on my mind XD ((guess I'm in love with him and yes I admit it :P I head over heels on him :DD ))**

**Again sorry for late update well now here it is! ^_^ second chapter**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Note:**

"**Kyuubi talking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

"SHOUTING"

"Normal talking"

(AUTHOR'S NOTE)

'_Thoughts or thinking'_

'Indication of word or something/one'

**-Change of pov or a location-**

*insert action to make the story funny, humorous or exciting I guess*

_Previews chapter recap:_

"_**I can grant your unfulfilled wish"**__ somehow he whispers at me as I shot him a wide eyed look._

"_**I can blow us back in the past, as the others chakra flows on you; it will be easy to blow us back... but this time maybe earlier. Not on your own timeline but on your lovers timeline or maybe so. This is the only thing I can repay you I guess, living with you in the past 16 years, you made yourself worthy enough for me to do this" **__he once again look at me with sad and serious red eye_

"_**But don't worry I won't leave you behind"**__ he shot me a foxy grin showing his ivory fangs. __**"Would you accept?"**_

"_Don't leave her kyuubi"_

"_You don't need to tell me, I don't plan on leaving her though, after all she's my kit" he smirked again_

"_Fine I'll take my leave" before leaving I watch the small scene where they treating Naru-chan the most special treasure of the village._

_**ONCE UPON A HEROINE TIME ~**_

"_The past and the future are completely different,_

_But they are not separate either_

**CHAPTER 1**

_**~ ALTERNATION ~**_

Hiruzen sat on the bed where their little princess lying down. Still dumbfounded Hiruzen look over at the young girl peace fully sleeping the happenings this earlier morning kept coming back on his mind.

Could this young child really the daughter of his sensei? No, obviously not. He knows his sensei more than anyone else, it's impossible that his _now-deceased-cam-back-to-life_ sensei had a daughter; it's only possible if…

**-Earlier this morning-**

_**Flashback**_

'_Wolf' and Hiruzen gather around their little 'guest'_

"_Inaba-san will be arriving in a minute, hokage-sama" wolf said standing beside his hokage. Hiruzen nod as he took a look on Naru._

"_Ugh… hokage-sama, mind if I ask you, who is this little one?" wolf ask again curiously as he looked at the young girl._

"_She's the last hime" Hiruzen said with a little detail but seems wolf catch up on that._

"_Hime? You mean, Tsunade-Hime's…" wolf was cut off by a little 'Yes' by the hokage_

"_When hime-sama's consciousness come back to life, my son would likely want to meet her" wolf said before the door open in a squeak_

"_Hokage-sama" a new figure came to the room; tall, pale blonde hair pale blue eyes came with a bow to the hokage and gave nod to the anbu_

"_Inaba-san, please come over" the hokage ordered as the Yamanaka head descended and examine Naru._

"_For what reason am I here for hokage-sama?" he said._

"_I'd like you to enter this child mind" Hiruzen said bluntly_

"_Do you-"Inaba was cut off as wolf interfere_

"_Do as what was order to you Yamanaka-san"_

"_Fine" Inaba sighed in defeat as he walks by Naru._

"_She's just a kid" he whispered as he put his palm on the girl's forehead invading her privacy on the other hand also, closing his eyes._

_**-Inside Naru's mind-**_

_**-Inaba's Pov-**_

_Fascinating. This child's mind is a whole wonder. Her mind structure is more different than the others, a normal mind should be plain, no I mean in a simple structure. But this mind, it's just wow!_

_Her mind was like 'a door staircase like' structure. They are stair with doors at the end everywhere, and I believe every door, leads to a memory_

_I climb at a staircase near me and open a door as if entering it. The faces are blurred but I've saw the child clearly but with blonde hair, weird_

_She was crying, must be a horrible past. Times past as I descended on every door I find, but most of them are white doors, I don't know if it's for the future memory? No, it can't possibly be, future memory shouldn't have a place for a while now..._

_I gently move out of the girl's mind as I came face to face with the hokage and his right hand._

"_Find anything?" the hokage ask_

_I shook my head 'no' "all I find sir was her past and some stuff that is blank, this child whether know it or not, she must be hiding something important for her to keep it like that, but I don't sense any danger hokage-sama" I said_

"_Hm, if that's it you may take your leave now, thank you for your service Inaba"_

"_It's my pleasure hokage-sama, if you do excuse me I'll take my leave then" I bowed and took my leave at the hokage's office_

_**Flashback end**_

**-third person's pov-**

**-Evening around 6:30 pm-**

The young girl in the bed starts to stir as a groan escape her delicate lips.

"Where am I" she whispers as the 2 other occupants rush in her bed to take a better look.

"Are you hurt?" the aging grey haired hokage ask

The young girl shakes her head 'no' as she pulls herself on a sitting position and let her eyes roam the violet painted walls. She looked at the ceiling to see a white painted one with a light bulb on the center, on her right was a mirror near a window, and at her left was her door, she took notice that her bed was on the center of the room, in front of her bed was a table and two chair at the opposite side, a few centimeters on the right of her table located a dress cab, then she roam her eyes on the two other occupants on the room.

"Jiji?" she asks then look at the other one, with a wolf mask.

Wolf has a spiky silver colored hair that that reached into the middle of his back tied in a ponytail. She remembers _his _hair.

"Sakumo-san?" he said to the wolf mask man in wide eyes

The said mask man was surprise and had his eyes widen hidden in his mask and look down at the young girl in front of him, how could she known him?

"Say young one, what's your name?" the hokage smiles down at the young girl.

The said young girl frown, was the old man testing her if she was saying the truth?

"Naruto uzumaki Namikaze, no. I'm Naru Senju in this timeline" she frowns again.

"Hm, so that's it, whose your parents back then" the hokage ask leaving Sakumo in a deep sensation of confusion.

"Kushina uzumaki, former jinchurikii from the now destroyed uzushiogakure no sato and Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage and known as the 'konoha no kiiroi no senko" she smiles innocently

"But now, I guess my father is tobirama Senju, the second hokage from the Senju clan" she sigh as she look at the window.

"Hokage-sama" Sakumo interfere

"This is all too confusing Sakumo, but to clear your confusions just to know Naru-chan here was brought back in the past for a reason, that's all we need to hold on for now I assure you I do have trust in this young one and we will hope that someday when Naru-chan grows up more, she'll eventually explain why she's here right Naru-chan?" the hokage himself answers Sakumo's 'Soon-to-be" question and smile at the young one in front of him

"Of course Jiji, my heart will be and always be on konoha" she giggle, "but" she says and frown

"What's the matter h-hime-sama?" Sakumo said with a little hesitance in his voice.

'_Why can't I remember clearly of all what happen? Has Kurama done something to me? No- he won't leave me behind, he promised'___Naru thought as she looked up and smile at the two occupant

"Nothing" she giggled again

"Say Jiji" Naru said in a 'serious-child' tone

"Hm, Nani?" the hokage ask

"I want to be a ninja now" she pouts crossing her arms

The old hokage laughs, a warm laugh. Naru smile at the moment

"well, I guess it can't be help then, we will talk about your ninja thing later on after we face the _council_" Hiruzen said emphasizing the 'council'

"Eh? No way!" Naru said in an angry tone

The two occupant's eyes widen in horror

"B-But hime!" Sakumo exclaimed but was cut off by Naru

"Ramen comes first before the council" Naru grin as both the hokage and wolf sighed in relief

Wolf laughed "you got me there right kiddo"

"I guess our little princess here is hungry I see, ramen it is, Sakumo go fetch 3 ramen bowl as we join our young one for her meal" the hokage said as he smile down at Naru, he instantly like the girl and see her now as a granddaughter.

"Yes, sir" wolf said as he vanish in sight to get their 'Meal'.

"What happened when I fell asleep" Naru ask still looking outside the window

"Don't be angry Naru-chan, but we do gave you a mind test and a DNA examination, to tell you the truth, your father, the nidaime hokage ask it for himself that he believes something in his opinion" Hiruzen said as he grab a chair and sit down beside Naru's bed.

"I see, so that's the alternation to be said" Naru said in a more like mature tone that a child tone as she put her thumb and pointer finger in her chin in a thinking position as her mind wandered deep down the void.

"Well, it won't be a problem I guess, when will you get the result Jiji?" Naru ask

"I supposed the result will come 2 days after the examination day. Hm, yeah 2 days I'm certain of it, but if there is some complications it may take 4 days to a week before we get the result" the hokage answered

"Well, it's not like we have anything to do but wait *sighs* anyways why does the council wants with me?" Naru once again ask. Seems like their break with the only two of them was exchanging answers and questions

"Hm, I too don't know, but maybe it seems someone from the inside heard of your presence here and told the council about the 'existing legacy' you might want to put in that's it" Hiruzen said in an uncertain tone.

"Hm, I guess so." Naru said _'but How and who?'_ she thought.

"Say Naru, what are you, I mean what is your position back then? In the future konoha, how was the village look like?" Hiruzen ask in pure interest

"Hm, what should I answer first? Well, I'm the kyuubi jinchurikii at the moment before, Tsunade-baa-chan was about to crowned me as the rokudaime hokage but a war chaos fell in and before I could be crowned we fought, the five great nation was destroyed including small villages and that's how I end up here" Naru said nodding to herself as her own explanation satisfy her.

"Wait, what? Tsunade is THE godaime hokage? And the shinobi world was destroyed? By who?" he once again got interested, so Hiruzen was facing with the sixth hokage of the future eh? She must be very good and very powerful to be a hokage then.

"Yes, and yes and it was Madara"

"Madara? You mean Uchiha Madara? How?"

"Yes it was him, some stupid ass used the edo tensei crap on him and he was revived" Naru said in a piss tone

"Language young lady" Hiruzen laughs at the girl

"whoops! Sorry old man" Naru giggled and poke her tongue out at the hokage, the hokage himself chuckled. Little did they know Sakumo notice the exchange and chuckled at the brave little girl who dared to raspberry their almighty hokage.

He cleared his thought to get their attention. Two head swung over his direction.

Sakumo held a plastic bag in the air and grin at them. (Sakumo isn't wearing his mask now that he's on Naru's room)

"Ramen!" Naru exclaimed as she jumped on the bed in a childishly like.

"Ramen! It's Ramen! Ojii-san it's Ramen! Sakumo-san, Give it to me pretty please? With cherry on top" she wink as she used her _puppy eyes no jutsu_

Chuckling at themselves, Sakumo prepare a table for them, the little princess is hungry anyways.

Dinner pass by quickly as they were amazed by how the little princess ate. Sakumo ordered 10 bowls of ramen hopingly it can satisfy their needs but Naru gulp 7 bowls of it just before they can finish it.

Naru sighed in relief

"My, my it's been a while since I've ate ramen" she giggled

"Thanks for the treat ojii-san I'll look forward for your next treat" she giggle again.

"Naru-chan" the hokage said

"yes Jiji?" she ask in curiosity

"Then Raiken, do you know what is it?" Hiruzen ask

"Hmmm, let see. The Raiken is the second hokage's blade right? Hmm, what so- Oh! I see, that's a rare artifact that I have in hand but I don't know how to wield it since I don't have enough background on kenjutsu" she giggled again

"Yes, it's true that it's the second hokage's blade but you will learn how to use it and how it function great in a battle, since you said yourself that you don't have enough background on kenjutsu, did you know that Sakumo-san is a great wielder of his own tanto here." Hiruzen explain

"Oh! That explains it!" Naru said with bright shining eyes idolizing the man in front of her

"Yes, about that Naru-hime, tomorrow if it don't bother you, we could give you a early lesson before you enter the academy if you don't mind" Sakumo said

"_I guess, Kakashi will enter the academy at the age of 4, it'll be a good opportunity *evil laugh* I'll just need a good timing and then *another evil laugh*"_ Naru thought carefully

"Neh, Jiji when will be the enrollment of the academy? I mean when do class starts?" Naru ask

"the enrolment starts a month ago and for the academy start, they did start just a few days before you fell here, I assumed just 3 days?" Hiruzen thought for a moment before confirming his own answer.

"OH! By the thought of it, isn't your son entered the academy Sakumo?" the hokage ask

"Whoa!? You have a son Sakumo-san?" Naru ask in fake surprise. Of course Naru knows :P

"Oh yes, I do have he's just a year older than you Naru-hime, if you would do I will bring Kakashi-kun here when you have both time, I just hope you too will be good friends" Sakumo said with a smile

"_he is really kind, it's though he's not like the 'Konoha's white fang'"_ Naru smile at the thought

"mmmm. I would loved too" Naru thought and yawn. Seems her little body can't handle the fatigue she still get after her whole time travel action.

"Seems the little princess is sleepy eh?" the hokage teases

"Well then, that's all for today hime-chan, I will meet you tomorrow for your early classes, you might take a bath before you sleep or not?" Hiruzen once again ask

"I guess not, my body is still sore and I feel I get some sponge bath so it'll be enough *yawn* anyways, goodnight Jiji! Goodnight Sakumo-san" she said as buried herself on the covers.

"_where are you kyuu? Did you left me? Or not?"_ Naru thought before drifting to sleep

"I'm feeling guilty that she'll face the world of being a ninja too soon, I just hope she and Kakashi will enjoy they're childhood as it is but alas" Sakumo said shaking his head as he turn of the little princess light and closes her room door.

"Yes, I feel the same too, but we can't do nothing against it, it's there destiny and fate, I just hope that they'll choose and think over the right path they'll choose" Hiruzen said

"Well, I'll be going off now hokage-sama, Kakashi might be waiting for me as well, I'm looking forward for tomorrows event hokage-sama" Sakumo said, bowing before he totally left the hokage's tower.

'_I just hope you do well, on tomorrow's training Naru-chan'_ the hokage said before leaving entirely the hallway to proceed on his 'paperwork'

**** TO BE CONTINUED ****

**AN:**

**HEY GUYS I'M REALLLY SO SOORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT SEEMS I KINDA GOT BUSY WITH SCHOOL.**

**Well anyways, wolf-chan's image has been revealed. And I kinda feel bad making Hiruzen a little bit like 'Neji' for the fate or destiny blah blah blah!**

**Well, I'm really soo sorry for disappointing you if this chapter is really short for you I did my best writing it and I do hope you like it :)) **

**I'll update the next chapter maybe a day after tomorrow if I get your ALMIGHTY REVIEWS :))**

**See you next time!**

**Pinky orange-chan!**


End file.
